deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super 17 vs Android 17
Description Dragon Ball Super vs Dragon Ball GT! Which infinite energy 17th Android will come out on top? Interlude Whiz: Ahh, cyborgs. The perfect unison of Technology and Humankind Boomstick: Uh, Whiz, they're ANDROIDS. Whiz: No, they're cyborgs. Boomstick: TORIYAMA CALLS THEM ANDROIDS THEREFORE YOUR POINT IS INVALID Whiz: Whatever, anyways, DBZ is a franchise filled with different races, including Androids, and some suprisinly powerful ones at that Boomstick: One of them was so cool, that they made 2 versions, one of which fused with itself...? Whiz: That's right. In one corner, we have Android 17, the most powerful park ranger in existence Boomstick: And Super 17, the fusion of Android 17's GT incarnate and Hell Fighter 17. Whiz: I'm whiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their strengths, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Android 17 Whiz: In the world of Dragon Ball, there once lived a little Saiyan named Son Goku Boomstick: He lived the life of a normal wilderness homeless person, just chilling, catching animals the size of his house for food, etc. Whiz: Yeah... Anyways, after meeting a girl named Bulma, he agreed to go help her look for the Dragon Balls, a mythical set of 7 golden-orange spheres capable of granting almost any wish after collecting all 7 of them. Boomstick: Could it help he wish for unlimited beer?!? Whiz: Uhh... yes? Boomstick: HELLS YEAH! Whiz: Anyways, unfortunately, they weren't the only ones looking for the Dragon Balls. The organization-mafia-Nazi-army-thing known as the Red Ribbon Army was also looking for these Dragon Balls, for their own ambitions. Boomstick: The army was so powerful that not even the combined might of Earth's military powers could defeat it! Whiz: And this wasn't even considering the thing that Dr. Gero, the head scientist in the army, created. Boomstick: Yeah... after Goku showed up and started blowing up shit, Gero decided to build a bunch of Androids to stop him, and programmed them to kill Goku. He even transfered his brain into an android body, becoming Android 20. Whiz: Unfortunately, Goku blew most of them up, except for the 8th one, which Goku befriended Boomstick: And so after the entire army was annihilated, what did Gero do, you ask? Well, kidnap a couple of children, of course! Whiz: And so he did. The twins he kidnapped were named Lapis and Lazuli, a couple of notorious delinquints. After their cy- ANDROID enhancements, they became known as Androids 17 (Lapis) and Android 18 (Lazuli). Boomstick: The important one in this Death Battle today is 17. Whiz: Yes indeed. After being stowed away for a couple of years, Dr. Gero finally released them after his original Z Fighter-killing Android, Android 19 -- Boomstick: You mean the fat clown with the Pikachu cheeks on his palms? Whiz: Yeah... Anyways, after being awoken once again, 17 almost immediately destroyed Gero for his deeds, and he along with his sister 18 and cyborg Android 16 went out to follow their last message in their programming: Kill Son Goku. Boomstick: Ok, enough about lore, let's get on with the good stuff! Whiz: Alright. Even before DB Super, Android 17 is an incredibly powerful individual, being able to swap hands with Super Saiyans and Fused Namekians like Piccolo, who were all dozens of leagues above even Final Form 100% Frieza, who could destroy stars. Boomstick: In Dragon Ball Super, he got strong to the point where he could fight against a multi-universal Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, and even Toppo, who is a GOD OF DESTRUCTION, without dying! Whiz: His speed is also a force to be reconed with. He could keep up with SSGSS Goku, who could keep up with Golden Frieza, who could fight well against Dyspo. Dyspo is well known to be "the fastest one in the universe", and can move expodentially faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: He also has lots of variety and versatility for a Dragon Ball character, which isn't saying much, but at least he's got a super cool, alost unbreakable Barrier to use! Whiz: Indeed, but his most valuable asset has to be his bio-android physiology. See, even though he's called an "Android", he doesn't have any actual mechanical parts inside of his body, with the exception of a self-destruction bomb and an emergency shut-down device, both made by Gero in case he became rebellious, and the former being removed from his body through the Dragon Balls. Boomstick: Too bad that didn't work out for Gero in the end. Anyways, his android body allows him to have literally infinite stamina. He can fight whenever, forever, and needs very food and sleep. This is an extreme advantage in a fight, since he never gets tired. Whiz: This means he can spam his most powerful attacks as many times as he wants. His attacks include Power Blitz, Grand Explode, Barrier Punch, False Self-Destruction, Accel Shot, Super Electric Strike, and many more Boomstick: Yeah, 17 is really strong, but he isn't invincible. He isn't THE most powerful guy in Dragon Ball, and he doesn't have anything broken enough to be considered a "hax". Also, he has a variety of moves like Accel Dance and Non-Stop Violence that he can't use without help from his sister, Android 18. Whiz: But these are honestly one of the only weaknesses to date Boomstick: Yup. "This time it's going to hurt... FOR BOTH OF US." -- Android 17 when using Grand Explode in Dokkan Battle Super 17 Whiz: In the world of Dragon Ball, there once lived a little Saiyan na- Boomstick: Wait, didn't we already say that? Whiz: Oh, right! Sorry. Anyways, in the GT Timeline, after the death of Kid Buu, Android 17 continued to live in the wild getting rid of poachers and whatnot, but there's an extremily evil twist to this story... Boomstick: Yeah, you see, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu (another mad scientist in GT) were collaborating in Hell, building another Machine Mutant (spoilers) out of Hell's resources. This new Machine Mutant had the exact same appearance of Android Saga 17, with the exact same power level as Current GT 17. He was called: HELL FIGHTER 17! YEAH! Baddass name! Whiz: After telepathically brainwashing Android 17, the two 17's managed to create an interdimensional portal between the living world and the Otherworld, allowing Dr. Gero, Dr. Myuu, and Hell Fighter 17 to arrive on Earth. Initially, Gero had Android 17 try and brainwash 18 into joining their cause, but this was foiled by Krillin. Krillin gets killed, breaking 18 out of the brainwashing, and attempts to stop her brother, but to no avail. Boomstick: After (almost) murdering 18 as well, Android 17 meets up with Hell Fighter 17 to fuse into: SUPER 17! Whiz: Indeed. Super 17 is Dr. Gero's and Dr. Myuu's ultimate creation, being able to completely demolish multiple Z fighters at the same time, like SSJ Vegeta, SSJ Gohan, SSJ Goten, SSJ Trunks, and Majuub, all at the same time. And this was before he got his power amp from SSJ4 Goku Boomstick: Yeah, after tanking a x10 Kamehameha from Goku, he absorbed the entirety of the blast into himself and got WAAAAAAY stronger than he was before! Whiz: Indeed. To be more specific about Super 17's power, he's expodentially stronger than Majin Buu, who destroyed an entire galaxy in the span of 1 million or less years. This is (almost) proven since Buu was reawakened by Bibidi roughly 5 million years before the main storyline, and being re-sealed ALSO 5 million years before the main storyline according to the Dragon Ball Wiki. Since the previous arc's villaion, Baby, was already vastly superior to Buu even in his teen form, and has gotten numerous power-ups after that, we can safely assume that Super 17 is very high into the Galaxy Level range. Boomstick: Also like the original 17, he has infinite energy and a bio-android body, but unlike his non-fused self, he has massive red zits on his hands that allow him to absorb energy. With it he tanked a full power x10 Kamehameha from SSJ4 Goku and beat him up afterward! Whiz: Super 17 has many of the moves that the GT encarnation of 17 should have, meaning the Power Blitz, Accel Shot, Super Electric Strike, and more. He also has the moves of his more dominant half Hell Fighter 17, meaning the Hell Breaker, and... that's pretty much it. But, he has an assortment of other moves unique to him, like the Hell's Storm, Flash Bomber, and his ultimate technique: the Shocking Death Ball. Boomstick: Super 17 is super tough, but he's not invincible. When absorbing energy, he can't to move while doing it,, making him exposed to close-range attacks. This weakness was realized by Goku and 18 to finally end Super 17's miserable life at the end of the Super 17 saga. Suprised that there wasn't more blood during the scene though. There was sinnew and meat everywhere, but no blood. Eh, must be because he's an android. Whiz: Also, his good 17 side can and does slightly hinder Super 17's evil ways, something that goku and 18 also managed to exploit to kill Super 17. Also, he's a cyb- Boomstick: (slowly unpinning his grenade) He's an ANDROID Whiz: Ok, ok! Put that away! Despite this weakness, Super 17 is still a formidable synthetic being, and will certainly crush anyone in his way. "This ends right here!!!!" -- Super 17 when using Shocking Death Ball in Dokkan Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! It was finally over. Super 17 has successfully destroyed that wretched Son Goku, along with his failure of a half-sister 18. Laughing maniacally, he completely demolished the Milky Way, and travelled to other galaxies to destroy them as well. After a few decades he grew bored of the universe, and he managed to reopen the portal his two halves opened before, and he entered Hell. After reigning as it's tyranic ruler for a few months, he wrecked Hell and attacked the Supreme Kai's world. After another few decades, he became bored yet again, and after eradicationg everything to a white void, he wanted to go to other universe to trounce about the stars once again. Using the Vice Shout, he replicated Future Trunks's time-traveling feat to another timeline. He finds a new, beatiful planet Earth, ready for him to destroy once again. Laughing, he charges a massive energy sphere and threw it at the planet, completely vaporizing it ...or it would have, if it wasn't bounced back like a ping-pong ball. The rebounded sphere missed super 17 and flew out of the solar system, reaching Alpha Centauri, vaporising it instead. A shocked Super 17 slowly turned around to see who reflected it. There in the upper atmsphere stood an Android 17, with different clothes than Super 17 remembered. He had the clothes of a park ranger, for some reason. 17: "Who the hell are you?" Super 17 (recovering from shock): "Haha, you must be the 17 from this timeline. You must be honored to meet the true ultimate android. I am Super 17, a fusion of 2 Android 17's, and I will destroy everything you know and love in this universe!!!" 17: "Not if I can help it." Both fighters slowly floated back down to Earth, where they landed on 17's island. They got ready for the most surreal fight they've ever been FIGHT!!!!! Super 17 rushed in first, starting out with a Heavy Finish foreward punch to the stomach, then blasted him in the face with a Hell's Storm, making a massive explosion. Super 17: "Ha! That all you got?' When the dust settled, 17 had not moved. He had a bored look on his face, and his clothes were undamaged. 17: "Back at ya, buddy." 17 blitzed Super 17, appearing right in front of him. 17 raised his fist to S17's chest. With a wift strike he smashed his fist into his chest multiple times, and just as quickly went back to his original standing position. Super 17 was confused. He saw 17 disappear for an instant, then reapear again . Was this a trick? Then, he felt it. A flurry of aftershocks tore through S17's body, making him feel more pain than he's ever felt in his life. Roaring in pain, he fell to his knees. S17: "How... what speed... what power... HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG?!?" 17: "How are you so weak? I thought you were two of me. Man, I must be really disappointing in your timeline." S17 seethed in anger and pain. Flying into the sky, he charged a massive, black ball with red electricity around it. After charging for a while, he threw the ball foreward, shouting "Shocking Death Ball!!!!!" The sphere moved toward 17, ready to vaporize him into particles. 17 scoffed. Raising 1 finger, he fired a small energy beam akin to Frieza's Death Beam toward the ball. The tiny beam pierced through the ball, and S17 as well. The ball exploded into nothingness, and S17 fell to the ground, a hole in his chest, almost unconscious. 17: "You're done. See ya" 17 charged a ball of energy and electricity in his two hands, ready to demolish S17 forever. Suddenly, S17 laughed. As 17 was about to launch the Super Electric Strike, S17 raised his two hands, revealing his red buttons, ready to absorb the attack completely. 17 noticed this, though, and stopped his attack. After a minute, S17 got scared. He was sure that he was going to launch an attack, so why...? 17: "You really don't think I've seen those red buttons before? Idiot. Our creators Dr. Gero had the same buttons on his hands, and we both know how he died" S17 was terrified. He flew away as fast as he could, tryin to get away from this monstrous android. Before he got too far though, 17 blitzed him, and launched thousands of punches in the span of 2 seconds, reducing Super 17 to blobs of flesh, blood, and metal chips. 17: "You were a disapointment." KO! 17 was found still caring for his island, while Super 17's remains fell into the ocean. In Heaven, GT 17, having gotten permission to have a fight in the Grand Kai's planet, is brutally pummeling Hell Fighter 17, crying for the death of his universe. Post-Analysis Boomstick: Damn! He blew into more pieces than Yamcha! Whiz: Indeed. This fight was, contrary to popular belief, a MASSIVE stomp. Boomstick: In terms of power, Super 17 is only galaxy level, since he's far superior to Baby, who's far superior to Buu, who can destroy galaxies in less than 10 years Whiz: While 17 in Super has fought SSGSS Goku, who is effortlessley universal even in Base form, making him quadrillions to quentillions of times more powerful than Super 17. Boomstick: For speed, 17's massively faster than Broly, who can move this fast: https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SomebodyData/Toeiverse_-_SSJ_Broly_Goes_Shopping even when restrained. Whiz: While 17 can move as fast as SSGSS Goku and Suppressed Jiren. To find out how fast SSGSS Goku is, we need a solid feat from early Dragon Ball, which we have. In draogn Ball, Goku was able to run across the entire Worlds Martial Arts tournament arena, get Roshi's sunglasses, and go back to where he was standing, all before Tien's Solar Flare reached his eyes. If you lowball this to the speed of light, and consider the fact that Goku's power level at this point is 180, then you would get 16667 times the speed of light in the Namek Saga in Base form. as a Super Saiyan, he would have a speed of 833350 Boomstick: This is already approaching LSSJ Broly's speed, and considering the fact that DB Super Base Goku is multiple quintilliions of times faster than SSJ Goku in the Namek Saga, and considering that Super 17 is not anywhere close to quiltillions of times faster than Broly, then DB super 17 is far faster than DBGT Super 17. Whiz:Even if you consider the fact that Super 17 can absorb energy and become stronger and faster, there would be no reason for 17 to use his full power at any time in the battle, so he can easily surpass Super 17 by using more effort, and that's not even including the fact that he knows what the red absorbers do. Boomstick: Looks like Super 17 dropped down 17 notches. Whiz: The winner is: ANDROID 17. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles